In Time
by Georgie Le Rosignol
Summary: WARNING SEASON SIX FINALE SPOILERS: Abby's reaction to Ziva's leaving... So far that's the first chapter there may be more coming.


Alright, I'm admitting now that I did try to continue "Abby's Worry," on a bit more but unfortunately it became almost too much like the epidsode, so I apologize that it had to end where it did; however, I wrote this to compensate. I think like everyone else in the NCIS world, I was shocked and instantly trapped into the Season six finale. It's been a while and I'm still not over it. I have to wait a bit longer before I will be able to trust my pen and brain to write anything from Ziva's point of view. Instead, to compensate (and to keep me from going insane) I'm doing Abby's POV right after Tony tells her Ziva isn't coming back. Please reivew and Enjoy!

* * *

Abby frowned at Tony disbelievingly. Surely he was just trying to be the cool guy, taunting everybody; Ziva would walk into the door any mintue now and would be arguing with him instantly. Abby searched Tony's eyes,

_Come on Tony, be joking_ she begged in her head.

The usual teasing glint in his eye wasn't there. His brown eyes were hurt, and enraged. Abby's heart sunk. She backed away from Tony and McGee, completely bewildered.

"Why..why would she leave us?.." Abby's voice was barely audible. She looked intently at Tony and the answer was there in his eyes. _What did you do tony? _she thought. His reply was a frown of annyoance, which cut Abby deeply. Her hurt twisted into anger,boiling under her skin. She slammed her CAFF-POW on Tony's desk, and turned around sharply; pony-tails whipping the air.

Ziva left because of Tony. She left her friends....family behind because of Tony's stupidity. Stopping abruptly, Abby faced Dinozzo.

" Tony for once couldn't you just keep your cool guy self, and your feelings out of your job? You aren't the only one here who cared about Ziva!" She yelled, tears welling up in her eyes. She sprinted to the elevator, and could hear McGee calling after her. She stepped into the metal box and for once she was glad the ride down to her lab was slow.

Why had she ever agreed to helping Tony identify Rivkin? If she had refused to help him, Ziva wouldn't be back home in Tel aviv...no, Tel aviv wasn't Ziva's home..D.C. was..NCIS was. A wave of guilt washed over Abby as she walked out of the elevator into her lab. Abby was as much to blame for Ziva's leaving as Tony was. She had given a face and a name for Tony to shoot; the identity of the man Ziva had loved.

Abby wiped the tears from her eyes. She locked the sliding door behind her when she entered her office. She went directly to the stereo and pressed play, not bothering to check what music was in the machine. She slumped down into her chair, resting her elbows on the desk and leaning her chin into her hands.

There was something lacking in the atmosphere, a sort of missed presense. It was horrible and the empty space started to hit Abby once again... the same feeling she had felt when..... Kate had died. She didn't know if it was worse knowing Ziva was still alive, but gone.  
_Ziva..I know Tony made a unforgivable mistake, but why did you have to leave _all_ of us?......_

Abby heard a knock on the door. Wiping the tears from her eyes ,she saw Gibbs waving her CAFF-POW at her. His fingers quickly signed to her to open the door. Reluctantly, Abby got up went over to her stero shutting the music off adn opened the door.

" You forgot this upstairs, Abbs," Gibbs said handing her the gignatic cup, as he stepped into her office. Abby sipped on the straw noisely,and sat back down at her desk.

" Abby...Ziva didn't abandon us, she just needs a little time on her own," Gibbs whispered to the young scientist.

" But couldn't you have ordered her to come home? Or even, couldn't you have left Tony there and brought her back instead?" Abby protested, voice shakey.

" It was her choice to stay behind, I don't force my agents to make choices that they don't want to make," Gibbs explained sternly, but he smiled internally at the thought of Tony staying in Tel aviv. Abby sighed, turning away from him.

" Abby," Gibbs softened his tone," She will come back when she's ready." He turned Abby gentley by the shoulders to face him.

" I'm just worried about her..." Abby confessed, her eyes misting over.

" Ziva can look after herself, Abbs, but she will call if she needs our help, you know that," Gibbs reassured, giving the Goth a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

Abby remembered the time Ziva had been framed for murder, and how Ziva had gotten herself away from the authorities, but when she was stuck, had called her for help. Abby sighed,

"I know, I miss her though."

" So do I Abbs. Just be patient for once," Gibbs advised, as he turned to go out the door.

Abby brushed the water from her face, after Gibbs had left, feeling a bit better. _Come back to us soon Ziva...and be careful until you do, _she thought.

**I hope you enjoyed this. This was my first time writing Gibbs in so if that goes well with you all, I believe this will continue on somewhat into Ziva's point of view soon! **


End file.
